Atalanta
by HecateA
Summary: A modernised myth.  Internet psychics, advice columns, running, boys, and college.  What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 The Oracle

**Hey guys, Hecate here. First time writer of Greek myth fanfic, but long time reader and admirer as you can probably tell by the username (even before Percy Jackson- Icarus was my favourite). **

**Anyways, I was going over one myth not long ago and I liked it alot. I thought about the heroine (because this girl was no damsel in distress) in the twenty first century and here you have it folks; Atalanta. The chapter names (all 6 of them) relate to the real event in the myth, the chapter is Lani's version of that event. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No idea who wrote Greek mythology (I guess Homer could be thanked on this one for recording it) but it wasn't me. **

* * *

><p><span>The Oracle <span>

Lani couldn't help herself, she had to giggle.

"This is stupid," she told her friends.

"Nuh-uh!" Berry said straight away. "There are some actual people who can see the future out there!"

"Maybe, but not on the _Internet!_"

Arty put her hand on Lani's arm and shot her a look. Berry was disturbingly superstitious, and one did not just go around ruining that for her.

"Okay, fine, click on the stupid link." Lani said. You couldn't even watch people falling off rollercoasters anymore without having the advertisement pop up around your YouTube video. Sheesh.

The page turned blue with the caption:

'_Welcome to Queen Marie's free psychic services! Do you have a question?' _

Berry turned to her friends.

"Do we?"

"Yes. 'How well do you sleep at night knowing you hoax people?'" Lani said. Arty hit her on the elbow, but thankfully Berry didn't let it bother her. She typed in the search bar.

'_Are curses real?' _

Lani bit her tongue as Berry clicked on the 'ask Queen Marie' button. She loved Berry like a sister, and that was saying something because Lani's family was messed up and in no need of expansion,- but oh god, sometimes the psychics and good-luck charms and gris-gris nonsense got on her nerves. What kind of a question was that? This was a psychic service- of course the computer program or 43 year old guy on the other end would say 'yes'!

They waited for the page to load while watching a cartoon of a guy tripping on a rock over, and over, and over, and over, and… The response came with a 'bloop' noise.

'_You should know. The one in blue should know.' _

Lani froze and looked down at her chest. She was wearing a t-shirt from the cross-country competition the sleep-over was celebrating. And yeah, it was blue. So were her PJ bottoms, except for the purple dotts.

"How... How did she know Lani was in blue?" Arty asked.

"Because I told you- she's psychic!" Berry said.

"She didn't, she took a wild guess, or the computer program did. Blue isn't a rare colour to wear." Lani said.

"Yeah, but still!" Berry said. She typed into the bar again.

_What do you mean, 'she should know'?_

Bloop!

_Nobody is better to know the pain of childbirth than a mother- nobody is better to know if curses are real than the one who bears one. _

"What? I… I'm not bearing a curse!" Lani spat. "That's stupid!"

But Berry was already typing away as fast as she could.

_What's her curse?_

Bloop!

_It appears she does not know yet… But the curse is heavy- except on the ring finger. The one in blue shall never feel love._

Lani pushed the screen down and shut the laptop.

"Hey!" Berry said.

"It's not funny," Lani said. "It's like horoscopes- they say things that'll apply to anyone. 'You wish you were in better shape', well don't we all? 'You shall never marry'- well one girl out there had that after her heart got broken and now she's going to go all hermit."

"No offence Berry, but I think Lani's right." Arty said. "We should just go to sleep- you've got a practise tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Lani said jumping onboard the excuse, and untying her high ponytail. "And if Mom gets mad, then we're never going to be able to do this again and she won't make waffles tomorrow. I don't feel like eating toast."

Lani settled in her bed, Arty on the bunk above, and Berry where she'd set up the camping bed according to Feng shui.

"Goodnight," Lani said in the dark.

"Goodnight."

Of course it wasn't goodnight, because what sleep-over would that be by their standarts? They whispered until midnight after that, but the question kept haunting at least Berry and Arty.

Blue shirt?


	2. Chapter 2 No Love

**Hola people reading,**

**Well today I have a wrestling tournament (you heard it right, I wrestle, I'm not too sure why either but it's fun) and since that's a sport that comes from Ancient Greece amongst others, I thought it would be, you know, symbolic to post here...**

**Actually I'm not nostalgic, I just wanted to post, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>No Love<span>

Lani came out of the locker room sweaty and red in the face, her sports bag on her shoulder. She was pulling her hair back in a quick messy ponytail, and making her way out of the change room, but she was called.

"Lani," someone called. She turned around and saw Teddy Raneri. He was on the track team as well. He was tall, even taller than Lani- which was rare. He had a mop of shaggy brown hair, and bright green eyes like mint. Lani's heart started beating when she saw him calling to her. People had taken to calling him Flame, because he was always 'on fire'. Not Lani, she was one of the people who could call him Teddy and still get a reply, other than his mom.

"Hey Teddy," she said.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, umm, sure." They walked across the school, to the back. Lani guessed that that was where Teddy's mom was picking him up, at the bus drop-off. She didn't bother mentioning that her mom was going to be at the front of the school. She sort-of liked the way her heart beat out of control right now.

"Coach Chi is getting intense on us, eh?" Teddy commentated. Ron Chi was the school's coach for about every sport. He was the only gym teacher they bothered to hire; the school wasn't big on P.E. Which was too bad if you were like Teddy or Lani, and that gym was all you were good at. Lani even flunked in the 'behaviour' section of her report card.

"He thinks that if we win the next competition big time the school will invest more on P.E." Lani said, whipping sweat off her forehead. She felt filthy all of a sudden. Not proud of her hard work and accomplishments in practise, but filthy in front of Teddy. Ugh.

"I hope he's right," Teddy said. "It'd be nice to have some new equipment for some stuff. You know, actual wrestling matts, goal posts that aren't bended in the center, chronometers... And imagine us getting school jerseys, not Walmart t-shirts."

"You're getting carried away here." She said, pushing the back door. Teddy laughed.

"Probably. But if you keep it up like that Lani, we're for sure going to win. You're like a bullet." He said. Lani felt herself blush- as if she already weren't red enough.

"Thanks. You're really fast as well, and your endurance is better than everyone's."

"I was barely keeping up to you. I can never keep up with you but, well… Just so you remember that I'm always behind you…" He hesitated for a second and took the bull by the horns. He kissed Lani. It was short and sweet, but that was it for Lani. Sweet.

"I just… Really like you." Teddy said.

"I guessed," Lani breathed. "I…"

A car pulled into the bus drop-off and Lani swore internally. _Now?_

"Oh. Sorry, that's my mom. I'll talk to you later, Lani." He said.

"Yeah," she said. "Bye."

"Later."

He climbed into shotgun and the car disappeared from the school.

That's when Lani had her little freak-out moment.

Teddy Raneri had just kissed her! Oh man, she'd been waiting for that forever!

"What are you smiling about?" Mom asked when Lani got into the car, at the front of the school after walking back.

"Nothing," Lani said. "Just… A good practise."

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled in too slowly for Lani's liking. First period was Math, and although that usually spelled out 'doomsday', today it was a –wait for it- a good thing. Thanks to their last names, she and Teddy were always partners on the seating chart at the start of the year-when all the teachers put them in alphabetical order.<p>

Mr de Patio had been the only one who hadn't changed his since the beginning of the year, and Lani was both dreadful and excited. What now? What if he avoided her? What if he'd just kissed her to kiss someone? Who cared- this was Teddy! And he was better than that.

Lani had called both Berry and Arty in the short timespan since the kiss. This was best friend's need-to-know bases. Arty had been happy for her, but Berry had had only one thing to say and that was 'but don't you remember what the psychic said?' It had taken Lani all of her patience and self-control not to hang up on Berry- but when she had hung up after a semi-normal conversation, that hadn't tainted her smile.

She sat down in math class, even before the first bell rung and waited. Was that stupid?

Either way; Teddy didn't come.

She stood up when the intercom turned on, sung the national anthem with the rest of her class and sat back down listening to the announcement. If you had to rewrite a test for Miss Pickram's class that was today, detentions postponed to tomorrow, chemistry club at 12:05, practise for the spelling bee team after school…

"And we'd like to have a special thought for our student Teddy Raneri who nearly lost his life in a car crash last night, and is now in a coma at the Atlanta General Hospital."

Lani felt her heart disappear as if a magician had waved his wand over it.

No way…

Berry turned around to look at Lani, her face completely distressed. She mouthed 'I'm so sorry' and Lani tried hard not to cry.

Berry had been right.

Lani had been wrong.

And now Teddy was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3 The Suitors

**Last time I posted Atalanta was before a wrestling tournament that I got third place in. So assuming karma is real, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I did not come up with the myth of Atalanta. Duh, much? I don't even think I need a disclaimer in this particular section.**

* * *

><p><span>The Suitors<span>

_3 Years Later_

"Hey, Adair." Someone said from behind her. Lani shut her locker and turned around. It was Kyle Kynaston- a tall, strong, charming, sociable football player.

That said; all the girls were after him, and he had let it get to more than his ego, but also his attitude. He didn't care anymore, because the girls would keep gawking no matter what he did.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I have two tickets to see a movie tonight. I can't find anybody else to come with me, how about you?"

"Are you asking me out?" Lani asked.

"You better believe it," Kyle smiled like he was worth a million diamond-incrusted dollars.

"Then you know the drill," Lani said. "At the track, back of the school, 3:10 sharp."

"You like the fast ones, and the punctual ones, I see." Kyle said. He winked. "Well say hello to Mr Right."

"We'll have to wait until you prove it," Lani said before spinning around.

Berry and Arty were immediately flanking her.

"Again Lani?" Arty asked.

"Yup." She said. "He wants to try his luck."

"You know, maybe you should stop that." Arty asked precautious. Lani froze.

"No." She said.

"Lani, maybe that was just a coincidence. What happened to Flame could…"

"That was no coincidence!" Lani said. "He's incapacitated for life, let me remind you. He'll never walk again- much less run- and he can't concentrate for more than 10 minutes at a time without the crippling headaches! That's not a coincidence, guys. And Berry- weren't you the one who said there _was_ a curse in the first place?"

"I don't believe in those anymore," Berry said. "You were right, they're not true. What happened to that, Lan? Maybe you can just, you know, go on a date, try to have fun…"

"No." Lani said. "I'm not doing it again and if I keep saying 'no' over and over, the rumours that I'm lesbian or scarred from my dad leaving me and my mom or whatever are going to take off again. So no."

Arty and Berry looked over at each other again. They'd been skirting around this discussion for two years. Since Teddy had been in a car crash, since guys had really started asking Lani out.

She never said yes. She said 'I like fast guys. Beat me in a race and then yes'.

Nobody ever beat Lani Adair in a race, but they kept trying. Why? Competition. Because Lani was a funny girl to be around when she wasn't haunted by what had happened to her first kiss- only minutes after it happened. Because Lani was pretty- tall and in shape, with strong legs from running, long brown hair to her mid-back, smooth skin, bright grey eyes… Because Lani was playing hard to get.

To all guys but 3, that was.

Whenever the discussion of the racing game came up, or whenever Lani needed a good, mindless laugh or any other time actually, Lani turned to the only 3 boys her age to ever get within an arm's reach of her without winning a race. Jace, Harry and Terry. Why those three? Berry and Arty still weren't sure. They were three average-Joe guys who didn't fit in with many, but always welcomed Lani along for whatever ride the day was.

She sat down next to the computer the three of them were huddled at.

"Why do guys keep asking me out?" She asked them.

"I don't know." Harry said. "We're not the ones asking you out, are we?"

Lani sighed in frustration.

"What's the use in having three guy friends if they don't give you a look at the complex stupidity that is the male brain?" She asked.

"Comic relief?" Terry said.

"Abs?" Harry offered.

"Someone to sit next to during girl/guy classroom plans?" Jace said.

"That was a rhetorical question," Lani said rolling her eyes.

"Then sarcasm," Terry said. Lani rolled her eyes, smiled, and marched out of the class.

As Lani walked down the corridor to her next class, Berry and Arty dropped by the computer lab, where the trio in question were hanging around after class.

"Guys, she's going for it again." Arty said. They looked up from their animation- a dragon eating popcorn.

"_Again?_" Jace asked.

"Afraid so," Berry nodded.

"So that's why she was here…" Terry said.

"Who's the idiot?" Harry asked them.

"Kyle Kynaston," Berry said.

"If it was anybody else, I'd feel sorry for him." Terry said.

"So she's going to need you guys at the track tonight after school. Can you manage?" Arty asked.

"Sure thing," Terry said. "But I'm not paying for smoothies this time."

* * *

><p>Lani tied her shoe and took deep breaths. She could do this.<p>

A bunch of people had come out to watch this race. They started to get more attention because nobody could figure out exactly _what _this was about. Except for the two girls near the racetrack, but they would be there no matter what.

"You can do it Lan," Arty said.

"I know I can." She said getting up. She wasn't part of the track team for no reason, and after Teddy had gotten hurt, she'd been training even more. She wanted to be the bullet he'd called her.

"Then I guess you're ready." Kyle Kynaston said, on the track as well. Lani had to give him props for one thing; he was ready. Usually the guy showed up wearing jeans and skateboarding shoes. He actually looked like he was ready to run.

Lani let her hair drop from its high ponytail and shook it back before pulling it into a ponytail again. Kyle watched her intently.

_Sucker, _she thought.

"Yes," she said.

"At the whistle," Harry (who was Lani's official ref for these things) said. Both of them were on the white line spray-painted on the track.

"Good luck," Kyle said. "You'll need it."

Lani didn't answer.

_TWEET!_

Lani didn't even have to think 'go'. Her feet took off on their own, like they'd developed an instinct, and she sprinted off.

She didn't look behind her to see where Kyle was at- she heard his footsteps, that was enough. And that was not good.

She pushed herself harder. Sure her muscles would hurt when it was over, but wouldn't her heart hurt more if he won? Besides, she liked the way it burned. And it would never burn as much as the Flame.

She instantly went faster. She was at the mid-way point of the track. She could still hear Kyle behind her, huffing and puffing like the Big bad wolf, footsteps heavy.

Lani pushed herself harder. She wanted him in her dust.

She passed the 3 pine trees and she could see where people were waiting. They cheered for both she and Kyle. Lani made a final sprint and she crossed the finish line and turned around, jogging backwards to ease it off. She watched as Kyle made the finish line. He just crumbled in the grass instead of walking it off.

"Nice try," Lani said. "You were faster than most of them."

"Rematch." He breathed. "Common, that wasn't my best."

"And it wasn't mine either," Lani said.

Her five friends joined her again, and Arty handed Lani her backpack, and a yellow and black gym bag with her clothes in it. 'Pick a fight' was writen on it.

Yeah; Lani definitely had.


	4. Chapter 4 The Apples

**Well, posting before a wrestling tournament is certainly karmatic! I got third place and I was a sliver away from silver. That's golden for me. So here's today's chapter, enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>The Apples<span>

Mel Ninon was nicknamed Mel Nincompoop because of his last name before, and oh boy he sure felt it now.

He'd just challenged Lani Adair to one of her races-for-a-date. Sure, he was a fast runner. He was on the football team, at least. But as fast as her? Mel knew he wasn't, and he didn't want public humiliation.

The worst part would be her reaction. He didn't want Lani to look at him like she looked at every other guy she'd raced. The 'I told you so, just go home' look. He wanted a 'wow, I'm impressed' look.

He didn't know how he'd get it though. But Mel had an idea.

He walked into the school paper's office and walked right over to the desk in the back, where a girl with crossed legs leaned over a stack of papers, a hand hovering above a laptop's keyboard. Her thick layers of deep red curls covered her face off but when Mel stopped, she looked up to reveal a beautiful face, with bright blue eyes like the sky. Safi Dite?

"You do the advice column?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be me," she said leaning back. "And you shouldn't know that. It's anonymous, genius. You're not supposed to be here- nobody can know that_ I_ do this."

"I need advice."

"Then drop your slip of paper in one of the boxes across the school, or just stick it here since you're right here."

"No, I mean, I need it quick. Like, before tonight."

Safi crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"I challenged Lani Adair to a race." Safi smiled sympathetically.

"That's your own fault." She said.

"Yeah, but, I really like her."

"So do a lot of guys, Mel."

"Come on Safi, you're beyond smart, and we all know you're a hopeless romantic. Please help me out. I really like her." Mel said.

"Hmm," Safi said. "First time a football player's begged me for help. But you're right, I do want someone to win, and that someone is you right now. So here's what you're going to do."

She looked around her papers for a bit and pulled out a letter in scribbles.

"This was last year. Lani's dad isn't around much, and when he is he doesn't help either her or the family. Her family's income is low. She can't work because she babysits her really young siblings a lot, and the practises for the racing team are so frequent. She wants to go to college too, so she's struggling with this right now. It's the one thing she wants really badly, apart from beating everyone in a race. And you're going to have to bet on the fact that she wants it more than she wants to stay single."

* * *

><p>Lani pulled a leg behind her back, holding her balance on one foot. She stretched the other leg and Mel showed up with a few of his football pals.<p>

Lani rolled her eyes.

Surprising people had turned up today. The usual crowd. Plus some football jocks. Plus Safi Dite and her girl friends.

Lani tied her laces tight as Mel took his place on the track. He was a strong guy- although he was built for tackling and throwing, not running as far as Lani could tell- and as far as she'd seen in the football games she _had _attended. He had windblown brown hair that curled a bit, and innocent, somewhat hypnotic, blue eyes. They were kind and hard to pull away from.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." Lani said.

"Good luck, Lani." He said softly. Lani blinked impressed. He sounded honest and genuinely kind.

"Thank you. Good luck to you too." She babbled.

"At my whistle," Harry said, bringing to his lips.

TWEET!

Lani took off like an arrow shot from a bow.

Mel was keeping up.

Lani sped up. She wasn't going to lose this race after so many others, no matter how nice the other had been to her. He could've given her a college scholarship or a shinning new car -new smell and everything- but Lani was going to beat everyone that went against her. It was a competitive nature.

* * *

><p>She was way out of his reach now. Seven feet… Eight feet…<p>

But still within throwing distance. He took the first roll of cash from his pocket and threw it. It landed in front of Lani and she spotted it. Mel didn't see her face but he could tell.

She swooped down, and while running picked it up. But she'd slowed down her pace. Even in the lightest.

That tiny hope powered Mel. He sprinted more. Yeah, his legs would kill him, but he'd felt like that before after football and it'd never hurt him. That's how he became better. And he'd be better if Lani Adair would look at him seriously.

He threw another wad and this time Lani slowed down for it in advance.

Mel went all out and he was only four feet behind her.

_Go, go, go, c'mon, c'mon! _

He threw his last wad of cash and Lani slowed down let again.

He full powered on, like a train with no brakes. He even ran past the finish line a bit, Lani right at his heels.

But the heel after the one who'd passed the finish line.

* * *

><p>Lani was leaning on the window of the booth at Sean's Smoothy Spot. After every race the six of them walked from school to Sean's and got smoothies. Her personal favourite was something called the Mango Banana Baluza- plain yogurt, mango, bananas with a spoonful of peanut butter, but even that didn't make her feel better today.<p>

"I can't believe I fell for it." Lani said feeling pathetic. Yeah; she'd let herself get tricked. And she was infuriated.

Stupid Mel Nincon hadn't won the race fair and square by speed and ability. He'd just tricked her. How had he known that Lani needed money right now? Had he just taken a random guess? Either idea made Lani feel sick. At least with this one she wouldn't care if he got hurt.

_No don't say that, you would._

Arty put an arm around her.

"It'll be okay, Lani. Everyone still knows you're quickest. They know Mel only won it because of that trick." Harry said.

"Thanks guys. But it's not helping." She said.

"You're still going on that date, right?" Terry asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She said. "That was the deal. And I'm not going to even risk presenting myself as a liar."

"It'll be okay." Berry said comfortingly, putting her arm around Lani like Arty was.

She wondered who would put arms around Mel once he got hosppitalised after this. She wondered if maybe he'd have to stop playing sports like Teddy that. She wondered how he'd go- hit by a car, fire, hard hit during the next football game... She wondered how quickly he'd realise she was a poisoned apple.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**This is a short chapter, so expect more soon. I appreciate the handful of amazing reviews :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Wedding<span>

Most guys would have brought Lani to some romantic comedy that they thought she might like. But Mel hadn't. He'd brought her to see the most violent movie in town, a movie about Greek armies beating the snot out of Persia. Flaming arrows, armoured elephants and swordfights ho! Lani's heart had been beating like a drum the whole time.

But not just because of that. Mel was there, and talking to him during the previews (which she'd done despite her self-commands not to, because Mel just drew it from her), he'd seemed nice. Not the treacherous and disgusting weasel that Lani had seen glittering in his eyes. 'Imagined' glittering in his eyes, she realised. He actually seemed… Well… _Nice. _A word she hadn't called any guy since Teddy the Flame. But Mel…

She shook the idea from her head. But she'd been in there so long that when a ballista shot, Lani jumped and grabbed the closest thing. Mel's hand on the armrest.

She was sure that she blushed. She tried to move her hand back but Mel held onto it.

Oh no. He thought that she…

She was trying to figure out how to weasel her hand out when she relaxed.

Maybe it was okay…


	6. Chapter 6 The Curse

**Hey people reading, this is the last chapter. And it'll seem melodramatic, but I had to figure out how to keep this near the myth. And you go tell me that it's not a dramatic myth in the first place. Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and I would give you cookies if that were possible over the Internet. **

**Forever scripting,**

**Hecate**

* * *

><p><span>The Curse<span>

"Hey babe," Mel said walking into her empty history class. Lani looked up.

"Not now Mel, I'm finishing a test, and Miss Cybel will be back any second," Lani said. "And she is _not_ having a good day."

Mel ignored her and sat down next to her. He ran his hand through her hair as she tried to focus back on her test. Hard to do as Mel twirled a strand of hair.

"Mel, quit it, this thing is hard enough to do, and you'll get in trouble when Cybel comes back." Lani said, swatting his hand away.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." He surrendered. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too." Lani couldn't remember who had leaned in for the kiss, but either way, there was a kiss. But she did remember that it was perfect and smooth like each one of Mel's kisses, and he held her just like always, nothing was wrong. And that Mel had been the one to be pulled back, and that Cybel had been the one to yell.

"Public display of affection- unacceptable! Intolerable on school grounds!" Miss Cybel was a 'miss' for a reason- she'd been married twice, and Lani imagined that both poor guys had gotten tired of waking up to this nagging, ecological, organic-food addicted bee with an itch. She looked like your stereotypical in-every-movie strict, old and grey teacher. Picture the worst one you've ever seen on the big screen; that's a good enough description of Elle Cybel.

"Lani Adair you are enough trouble in class as it is, and you young man are in no way supposed to be here- this test was supposed to be answered in private!" Miss Cybel went on. Then her eyes bugged out, like she'd just been stroke by lightning or discovered the meaning of life. "You… You must have cheated!" She concluded dramatically.

"What? No!" Lani said.

"To the principal- both of you!"

So Mel and Lani were pulled to the principal's office and sat down and lectured. On the importance of honesty and of not cheating, on healthy relationships, and respect of privacy, and et cetera, et cetera. The school was way too harsh on this all, and had this archaic no-girls-and-boys-alone-in-one-room together.

"And as for the test you were taking," Principal Four said after going on a bit about a certain amount of detention apiece, "It's not going to be counted. Your grade's going to be zero."

"What? Why?" Lani said, her heart thundering all of a sudden. No… No… No way…

"Because how can we be sure your results are accurate?" Principal Four said. "We can't."

"We were kissing when she walked in- how could I have given her _that_ many answers?" Mel asked. "Besides- my math average isn't much greater." He tried to bargain.

"But sir, that was my final math exam." Lani said. "I need that to pass high school- to get the racing scholarship I have!"

"Well, you'll have to go to summer school," the principal said. The blood drained from Lani's face. This summer was committed to working at a day camp a thousand hours away. She needed the money, if it wasn't for that… Lani was on her own with a scholarship she couldn't move to get to.

Lani felt herself blink back tears. In front of Principal Four and everything. She just did.

"Sir, I've got no chance now." She said.

"Lani, it's going to be o-" Mel tried, but it only created sparks on the metaphorical stick of dynamite Lani became every time she got this upset.

"I told you to leave!" Lani exploded. "I told you, I told you, I told you!"

"Lani I'm-"

"No just… Just don't talk to me!" Lani yelled, bouncing to her feet and marching out of the office, away from Mel and Four and the announcement that it was over for her.

Actually, that was going to follow her forever.

The one thing that could keep up with Lani Atalanta Adair.


	7. Chapter 7 The Real Myth

**So I was thinking... My adaptation might be considered abstract, and Atalanta isn't the best known myth out there. So here's a tiny revision of the myth and who the characters really were.**

* * *

><p><span>What Really Happened<span>

_The myth- _

Atalanta was born to a father who didn't want a daughter and cast her away at birth. She was abandoned in a forest; where she was found and raised by hunters and nursed by a bear.

A hunt was organised by King Oeneus of Calydon to catch a wild boar that was terrorising everyone. The hunters included some big Greek names including Jason, Heracles and Theseus. But Atalanta lived up to her reputation as an archer and a runner, she drew the first blood. Meleager was the one to kill the boar in the end.

The two of them were crushing on each other, and Meleager awarded her the pelt and head. Atalanta was happy with this; Meleager's uncles weren't. He got in BIG trouble for that little romantic gift.

**Meleager's story; **_His life depended on a log. If the log burnt, so would his life. Think of Frank Zhang from the Heroes of Olympus series. But he was forced to kill his uncles when the little spat about the pelt broke out into full violence. His mother was so enraged by that; she threw the log in the fire and he went out in a flame. _

On her way home from Calydon, the Oracle of Delphi told Atalanta that she should never marry.

In another version; the prohibition of marriage came from Artemis, who was the one who took baby Atalanta in. She swore to the goddess to stay an eternal virgin.

But her father, who was back in her life and had made amends, wanted her to get married. Atalanta had one condition; she would race all the men and only marry the one who would beat her. The others were to be killed by her poison darts.

Melanion came after a long series of hopeful suitors. He loved Atalanta but he knew he couldn't outrun her. He asked Aphrodite for help; and he got it. She gave him golden apples.

During the race he'd drop an apple, and Atalanta would slow down and pick one up. It slowed her down enough for Melanion to win, and Atalanta had to keep her promise.

It was while the pair were cuddling and kissing in the temple of Cybele that the prophecy came true. The goddess wasn't happy of what they were doing on her ground. She went nuts about it and turned them into lions and chained them to her chariot for safekeeping and punishment.

The End

Lani Adair- _Atalanta_

Berry- _The bear who took Atalanta in; listed as 'friends'_

Arty- _Artemis, from version 2 of the myth_

Jace- _Jason_

Terry- _Theseus_

Harry- _Heracles _

Mel- _Melanion _

Teddy Raneri, the flamme- _Meleager _

Safi Dite- _Aphrodite _

Queen Marie, Internet psychic- _Oracle of Delphi _


End file.
